What a Nightmare!
by OrthenTheHellhound92
Summary: There's a Dueling Convention being held in Michigan and Freddy Krueger's targeting it! Jaden, Alexis and Bastion have met a group of teenage duelists and now they band together to stop this evil.
1. You've gotta be kidding me

Ch.1- You've gotta be kidding me...-

Romulus, MI- Metro Airport-

"I can't believe this." a blond haired girl said. "The convention has to be held this far away from home."

"At least it's not halfway around the world." her brown haired friend answered. "So, where are we supposed to go?"

"You lost the directions?"

"You have them remember, Alexis?" a black haired boy responded.

"Oh, so I do. My mistake. Sorry Jaden, sorry Bastion."

The three walked out of the building and to the car that was supposed to be transporting them somewhere. The three teens were Jaden Yuki, Bastion Misawa and Alexis Rhodes of Duel Academy, they were on an important trips as their school's representatives for a convention being held in Michigan. They were heading to the Gibralter Trade Center where Duelists from North America would be heading. So far, the trio were excited to be in a three man team tournament, as they were the best of their ranks. Unfortunately, the car broke down nearby a school on Middlebelt Rd..

"Aww, great!" the driver groaned. "Can you kids help me push this baby up in that school's parking lot?" he added, craning his head around so he can see the Academy students.

Jaden and Bastion each took a side and Alexis took the back and they pushed it up to the parking lot of a public school. After getting it into a spot, they spotted some teens running about outside of the school to a bus and ran over to ask for help.

"Oh, so you kids are also going to convention as well?" asked a gray haired man. "Well, we've got a group of kids here who are attending it as well. Come, we'll let you join us."

The boys were a little uneasy at first, but Alexis, fearlessly, walked up the steps of the bus and saw the group of duelists. Most of them were boys, there was only four girls on the bus, one was a dark-skinned girl who appeared to be of the gothic sort, the second was a dark haired girl in a black shirt and skirt with a purple hoodie, the third, a stern-looking woman, had black hair and glasses, wearing a black shirt and dark blue jeans, and the fourth was a tough-looking woman who didn't exactly smile much. Alexis moved through the rows and saw a pair of teens sitting in the back, the curly haired boy looked really quiet while the other kid's face was covered by a blue baseball cap and the kid was leaning forward against a seat. There were no seats left, so she went to sit next to the kid with the hat.

"I wouldn't." a voice said.

Alexis whirled around to see a boy with brown hair and blond streaks looking at his Nintendo DS. He didn't see her, but it was like he could sense her.

"JJ's right, ma'am." the blond haired boy beside him agreed. "Ken gets really cranky when someone bugs her while she's napping."

"Aw, come on, bro." Jaden said, walking towards the teens. "I'm sure this kid's harmless."

He reached out to touch the kid in the back when a hand suddenly snatched his own. The Slifer duelist frantically tried to pry his arm loose but it was useless. Then a girl came by and gently pulled Jaden out from the grasp of the black clad teenager.

"Sorry about that," she said. "Ken's really tired and doesn't want anyone to bother her."

"Th-That's a girl?" asked Alexis.

"Yeah, she just has a mixed sense of fashion. By the way, my name's Bella Siemazsko, nice to meet you."

"My name is Alexis, and these are my friends, Jaden and Bastion."

A boy with sandy brown hair, a teal jacket over a dark green shirt and dark green wash jeans walked towards them to greet them.

"My name's Kyle, these guys are JJ and Taco," he explained, nodding towards the two boys a seat in front of the kid in black clothing. "The lump of joy there is Kendra, she's got one hell of a temper, but can play one mean duel. And she helped us with our decks, she's like the local card shark, if you catch my drift."

The girl in black clothing lifted up a hand, gave a small wave and went back to sleep. The boy with curly hair gave a slight laugh then continued working on his deck.

"That's Kenneth, he's a great duelist but lacks the confidence. Careful, he's full of surprises. His big sister's up there, with AJ and Tiff. That big ogre is Sara." Kyle teased, smiling.

"Kyle, do you want to live to see your next birthday?" the girl in the front seat announced, looking down.

"Is that a threat or a promise?"

Sara slowly got to her feet and shot a smirk at the boy, who gulped and hid behind Bella.

"I don't want to keep doing this the entire trip, so learn when to talk and when to defend yourself real quick." Bella told him, with a slight grin.

"Isn't that what girlfriends are for, to protect their boyfriends?" asked Kyle.

"So you want her to hold your hand your entire relationship?" asked Bastion. "Pity, and you seemed so smart at first glance."

That was when a woman began walking towards the back seats. She had long blond hair in a high ponytail and she wore a plaid vest over a blue blouse and dark blue shorts with red sneakers. She tapped Ken on the shoulder and the teen looked up. Ken had dirty, dark brown hair covered up by her blue cap and a dirty face with a scowl.

"You mind if Ms. Rhodes joins you?" the woman asked.

"I guess." Ken grumbled. "Can I listen to my CD player?"

"Sure, but why don't you try to make friends with her?"

"Alright, Mrs. Avery."

Mrs. Avery smiled at her and turned to walk back to the front seats to join Sara and the gray haired man, who was looking back at Kyle.

"Mr. Deitert, it would be wise if you watched what you say to Sara," he told the boy. "She looks really strong."

"Yes, Mr. Sorentino." Kyle answered, sitting next to Bella in the seat in front of Kenneth. "Man, you make one joke and the girl turns as murderous as the Springwood Slasher."

"Who?" asked Bastion.

"Just some fiction of Baka's imagination." Tiffany explained. "Don't listen to him, he's dense."

"Says the chick who lost to a mental in a duel."

"Who the hell are you calling a mental, Bulletneck?!" Ken demanded, angrily. "We deserve to just be called duelists, Deitert."

"If he insults my sister again, he won't be able to duel for a long while!" Bella agreed.

Somewhere in Springwood, OH-

"AARGH!"

A man screamed as his bloody corpse fell to the ground. There were multiple slash marks in his back and his legs. A scraping sound could be heard as the shadow of a man wearing a fedora hat and a red and green striped sweater slowly moved towards it. A horribly burned and disfigured man stood over the dead man, smiling.

"Ah, that was a good workout." he said, sighing. "So, where's some fresh meat when I need it?"

He caught sight of a poster, then picked it up. He scanned the paper and his smile grew even bigger.

"Now that sounds nice," the burned man breathed. "A dueling convention. Duel monsters, if I recall correctly, that is a children's game. And where there are children, there are dreamers."

He let out a maniacal laugh and went on his way.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Freddy's home!" he shouted with glee.


	2. Layeth the Beatdown!

Ch.2- Layeth the Beatdown!-

On the road to the Gibralter Trade Center-

The duelists were silent on the way to the Trade Center. Jaden was making friends with a guitarist named Alex and a music fan named James, Bastion had befriended JJ and Michael, AKA Taco, and Alexis was having a lot of trouble talking to the silent teenager beside her.

"So, what kind of music do you like to listen to?" the blond haired girl asked.

No response. Alexis tried again.

"So, what's your name?" she continued.

Again, no answer. So Alexis gently shook Ken and received a deadly glare. The Obelisk Blue duelist backed away a little, frightened, but she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Ken, be nice." Kenneth ordered, in a small voice. "She's just trying to make friends with you."

Ken let out a low growl and turned up the music on her CD player, her fingers began tapping on the window in musical rhythm. Soon, JJ began following in rhythm using his drumsticks.

"What song is that?" asked Alexis.

"Santa Monica by Everclear." Ken replied, still drumming. "You know the song?"

The girl beside her began to drum along by tapping her pencil on her books. Then Michael whistled towards Alex, who began to strum along with the beat. Then one by one, they began to sing, starting with Ken.

_I am still living with your ghost  
Lonely and dreaming of the west coast  
_**(Alexis joins in, then Mrs. Avery)**  
_I don't want to be your downtime  
I don't want to be your stupid game_

**(JJ and Michael sings along)**  
_With my big black boots and an old suitcase  
I do believe I'll find myself a new place  
_**(Soon, Sarah, then Kenneth and even Mr. Sorentino sings along)**  
_I dont want to be the bad guy  
I dont want to do your sleepwalk dance anymore  
_**(All the boys join in)**  
_I just want to see some palm trees  
Go and try and shake away this disease_

**(Now everyone is singing)**  
_We can live beside the ocean  
Leave the fire behind  
Swim out past the breakers  
Watch the world die_

_We can live beside the ocean  
Leave the fire behind  
Swimout past the breakers  
Watch the world die_

**(Alex begins to play the guitar and Ken and JJ beigns to drum harder)**  
_I am still dreaming of your face  
Hungry and hollow for all the things you took away_

_I dont want to be your good time  
I dont want to be your fall-back crutch anymore_

_I'll walk right out into a brand new day  
Insane and rising in my own weird way  
I dont want to be the bad guy_

_I dont want to do your sleepwalk dance anymore  
I just want to feel some sunshine  
I just want to find some place to be alone_

_We can live beside the ocean  
Leave the fire behind  
Swim out past the breakers  
Watch the world die_

_We can live beside the ocean  
Leave the fire behind  
Swim out past the breakers  
Watch the world die_

_We can live beside the ocean  
Leave the fire behind  
Swim out past the breakers  
Watch the world die_

_We can live beside the ocean  
Leave the fire behind  
Swim out past the breakers  
Watch the world die_

_Yeah Watch the world die  
Yeah Watch the world die  
Yeah Watch the world die  
Yeah Watch the world die_

When the song was finished, everyone applauded themselves. The bus driver, the Academy students' chauffeur and even the principals sang along. Alexis turned to Ken and laughed, the black clad teenager was clapping and cheering along with the rest of them.

"Wow, it cheers." Kyle teased.

Ken growled again and her eyes fell to the floor. The Duel Academy student stared at her, what was this kid's problem? Later, the group made it to the Gibralter Trade Center, then signed up and headed to their hotel. A large group of teenagers, kids and adults of all ages from six to fifty were there.

Dylan, the man in black clothing who was traveling with the group, let out a low long whistle and said: "Dude, looks like we've got a big competition."

"Ya think?" Bella retorted, sarcastically. "So, who's sharing a room?"

"Mrs. Avery and I will have our own rooms, we'll be writing down a list for who's rooming with who." Mr. Sorentino responded, heading to the day manager's desk.

"I'll do it, guys." Kyle offered, smiling.

"I'll go and make sure he doesn't hurt himself." Ken and Bella said at the same time.

The three walked over to the desk, where a woman was standing.

"Hi, um, ma'am." Ken greeted, politely. "We would like some rooms."

"Oh, are you and your boyfriend on a honeymoon?" the woman asked, smiling.

Kyle and Ken backed away in shock and disgust. So Bella leaned onto the desk and pushed up her glasses.

"What my sis is trying to say is that we're also in the convention and the tournament." she announced, with a smirk. "And PS, that's my boyfriend."

The woman handed out some key cards and everyone went on their way.

"Yuck! Boyfriend?!" Ken spat, a disgusted look on her face.

"I'd rather shoot myself in the head." Kyle agreed, grimacing.

As the group walked away, the manager wished Bella and Kyle a good honeymoon, that got everyone laughing. Soon, everyone got into their rooms.

Room 102-

Jaden, JJ and Alex shared a room right between the girls' room and Mr. Sorentino's room. Each room had three beds, three drawers and one bathroom. The walls were pale green and the lights made it a little yellow. The three boys went to unpack their stuff when they heard a scraping noise.

"Must be the girls next door." JJ guessed, with a shrug.

"Yeah, so who gets what bed?" asked Jaden.

"Okay, how old is everyone? I'm 16."

"15." Alex called.

"16." Jaden announced.

"Rock Paper Scissors, then, boys."

Jaden and JJ smiled at each other and began shaking their fists.

Room 100-

"Wow!" Bella exclaimed.

She, Ken and Alexis walked into their room and walked to the center of the room. Ken let out a low long whistle at the sight and looked out the window.

"Whoot! Awesome!" she yelled, excitedly. "Look at the view, guys!"

Bella and Alexis ran to the window and were amazed at the view below them. They were pretty high up. Below them were the pool, the playground and of course, the parking lot. Then the girls got to business, like choosing who gets what bed and who changes first.

"I call the one in the middle." Ken announced, jumping onto the middle bed.

"You want the bed by the window?" asked Alexis.

"Sure, thanks!" Bella responded, walking towards her bed. "Who wants the bathroom first?"

"I always take the shortest, just need to change clothes." the punk teen offered.

So she got first take in the bathroom. It took all the duelists to pay for their rooms, Mr. Sorentino and Mrs. Avery paid for their own, like the bus driver and chauffeur paid for their own. Then a baby kitten strolled into the rom and meowed, getting the attention of the two blonds.

"Aww, look at the little guy!" Bella squealed, picking the little animal up. "So cute!"

Alexis ran over to join her and they both petted the kitten. Just then, a man and woman entered the room, with a box in the man's hands.

"Oh, Leo, thank goodness!" the woman sighed, rushing over. "Uh, are you two staying at this hotel?"

Before the girls had a chance to answer, the box was shoved into Alexis' hands, said thank you and left immediately. The two teenage girls exchanged looks and checked the box. There were four more kittens and a mama cat inside.

"Well, that was random." said Bella.

Just then, Ken came out of the bathroom, dressed in a black Dickies over shirt, a red t-shirt and baggy black pants.

"Hey, did Sorentino drop this off?" she asked, coolly. "Wonder what this-Great Gibson Guitars!"

Her expression turned to shock when she saw the cats inside the box. Bella and Alexis tried to clearly explain the story, but Ken looked up at them, her eyebrow cocked and a serious expression on her face.

"I can't believe you, sis." she told her. "You got cats here...and you didn't tell me?! How could you?!"

The startled girls stared, sweatdropping, as Ken started petting the purring mama cat.


	3. Freddy Strikes!

Ch.3- Freddy Strikes!-

Nightime- Room 100-

Everyone was fast asleep after what was going on. Alexis slept on the bed on the left, with a dreamy smile on her face, a blanket covered the head of Ken, who was listening to the music blasting out of her headphones, and Bella was having trouble sleeping in her bed. She kept having the strangest feeling that something was about to happen tonight. Sometime in the middle of the night, Bella heard a scream coming from another room and ran out to investigate. Mrs. Avery, clad in silk blue pajamas, ran out of her room also.

"Did you hear that?" asked Bella.

"Sure did." the principal answered, looking worried. "Where's Kendra and Alexis?"

"Here." a voice answered.

Alexis, who was in a light purple nightgown, and Ken, who was wearing a blue sleeveless hoody and a black t-shirt underneath with black shorts, exited from their room. Soon, the others were rushing out of their rooms.

"Alright, what gives?" Ken asked, putting on her blue cap.

"Someone was screaming." Alexis answered.

"I mean the why, not the what happened."

"Next time, learn to specify."

"Chick, get off my back. The rest of y'all, follow me."

Everyone followed Ken to the source of the scream. Ken said that all you had to do was focus all your senses onto the source of the sound like a radar. Then the scream got louder as they got nearer. They found the room and Kyle, Ken and Mr. Sorentino barged in and fell to the floor inside the room.

"That smarts." Mr. Sorentino said, rubbing his bruised shoulder.

"Aw, that was nothin', gramps." Kyle retorted, smirking.

"Bet'cha I can still throw a football and run more laps than you, Mr. I'm-Scared-Of-All-Girls."

"Dude, you got burned by a principal." Ken said, snickering.

When they got up, they turned around and froze.

"Oh, my God." Kyle groaned.

"What could've done this?" asked Mr. Sorentino.

Ken just gritted her teeth as the three of them saw a body of a woman on the wall, pinned there. There was a hole in her throat and blood was spilling all over the place. Everyone else outside of the room began to scream and wail at the sight. Mr. Sorentino and Ken both grabbed a blanket to help the woman down, but the only thing it did was decapitate her.

"GODDAMN!" Ken yelped, freaked out.

"Everyone out!" Mr. Sorentino ordered, pushing his students out and everyone got back to their rooms. Ken picked up a broom and began guarding the room while Bella made some coffee.

"Left, left, left my sister with a black eye. Right, right, right in front of my mom." Ken said, as she marched back and forth.

"No more Suite Life of Zack and Cody for you." Bella told her gothic friend.

"I'm trying to lighten the mood, man."

"Well, you and Sorentino just got everyone sick to their stomachs."

"Bella, that wasn't their fault." Alexis told the blond-haired girl. "I just wonder who did it and how they did it."

Ken sat on her bed and put her arms behind her head. She had a look that told her friends that she was thinking. Then Bella leaned in towards her.

"Ken, what is it?" asked Bella.

"Is she thinking?" asked Alexis.

"Yeah."

Ken began to put her mind on high gear. What was the killer's intention? Just how did he/she get the woman to stay hanging like that and then get her head torn off just after a little tug? And what is the motive? Then, her face lit up and she ran out of the room.

"Ken! Punk, you get back here!" Bella called, following her out of the room.

"Guys, wait up!" Alexis said, rushing out.

Ken came into the room and began checking it out. She walked over to the window sill, then examined the floor and finally the bed. Then she began writing stuff down on a notebook in the woman's room. Soon, the rest of the group entered the room.

"What'd you find, Sherlock?" Dylan asked, sarcastically.

"Elementary, my dear Princess*," the tomboyish punk answered, pacing. "The blood pattern is the weirdest thing of all. Her wounds come from a knife or something and look at how she's slashed up. These cuts are deep, a lot of blood has been lost, but there is no trial leading anywhere! She was held down onto the bed, leading to the massive blood splotches on the bed and corpse. The only question is, why is there no evidence of the killer getting in here? How did the kiler escape without leaving a trail-"

Ken stopped when she saw two tall police officers above her. She gave a little chuckle and left after being whopped on the head, hard. Ken left with a sore bruise on her head and she was yelling on her way back to her room.

"Argh! That's gonna ache in the morning." she groaned, nursing her bruise.

"Let's just try and get to sleep, okay guys?" asked Bella.

"Right." the other two agreed.

Everyone gave a quick goodnight and went to sleep. Little did they know, one of their own was about to be attacked.

In Ken's Dream-

Ken was now dreaming about riding a motorcycle in a race with a new biker. Ken was clad in a black and blue outfit and her helmet was red and blue with silver wings on the side. The racer next to her had a crimson red outfit on and wore a helmet that looked like his head was on fire.

"Hey, good luck." Ken told her opponent. "Let the best man or tomboy win."

The red biker just flipped the bird at her and the race began with Ken in the lead. Then the rider appeared in front of Ken and it morphed into something else. It was the same burned man from Chapter One. Ken did a double take as the man raised his hand, it wore a glove with metal claws on it.

"Say goodnight, Kenji!" he yelled.

He took a swipe in at her and missed due to Ken lying back, then Ken rose back up and glared at him.

"Who the hell are you?!" she asked.

"You're worse dream come true, little freak." the man answered, trying to swipe at her again. "Stay still, kid!"

"Agh! Swiper, no swiping!"

"Pay attention to reality more, mental."

"At least I've got my good looks still, dude!"

The man lunged at Ken, only to miss and roll onto the gorund into the wall. Ken parked her bike and went to check on him.

"Whoa, sick moves, dude." she commented, turning to leave.

Then she felt a tug at her foot. And then her mind began to feel like it was being numb and shocked at the same time. Visions started to fill her head as she finally heard a name from multiple people, mostly his old victims. It was a little faint, but she caught it.

"'Freddy...Krueger'..." the punk gasped.

"Right on target, you big freak!" Freddy Krueger yelled, raising his hand to take a swipe at her. "How about something to make you look cool first, champ?"

While his victim was unable to move, due to the visions she was now getting, Freddy aimed his claws for her face. As he made to slash her, Ken was woken up in time.

"Agh!" Ken screamed.

It seemed that Bella and Alexis both poured a cup of water onto Ken's face to wake her. Ken woke up and felt something warm running down her face. She moved her hand up and touched the liquid and gasped. It was her blood. A cut was visible on her right cheek and it looked like it had hurt.

"What the hell's happening?" asked Alexis.

***Ken calls Dylan a Princess because of something that occured in their high school. Dylan signed up to be Homecoming Princess and won, but got disqualified due to him being a BOY! True story, y'all.**


	4. Jokes and a New Target!

Ch.4- Jokes and a New Target!-

After the attack on Ken, everyone was wide awake. Ken was now getting her wound tended to. The doctor said that she would possibly have a permanent scar there and she was extremely lucky that it never made it any deeper, it was just a little shallow, above the midpoint of her cheek. The doctor left and the GX trio and the others stayed in their own rooms, but Jaden, Michael, JJ, Bastion, Kyle and Kenneth stayed in Room 100 for awhile.

"Ouch!" Ken said, prodding her injury.

"If it hurts so much, stop poking it." Kenneth ordered, softly.

"I'm bored."

"Wanna duel?"

"Finally someone challenges me!"

The two ran to the corner to duel while the others talked.

"Man, nobody was even in the room when Ken was attacked!" JJ stated, pacing. "Why target her?!"

"Competition thinks she's a threat?" Bella guessed. "She does help with building the decks, right?"

"Not mine, Dylan's, Michael's, Tiff's or Alex's. But she is the guard hound of the group."

"STOP REFERING ME TO A DOG, DAMNIT!" Ken's voice countered.

"You're as loyal as a dog to it's owner, Ken! Deal with it!"

"Bite me!"

"Go to Hell!"

"I'm already there!"

JJ looked back to the group to see and hear them snickering at the little quarrel that went on.

"Are you two dating?" asked Bastion. "Because you seem to be bickering like an old married couple."

"Hell no! I've already got a girlfriend!" the short brown-haired teen responded.

"Yeah, the female version of JJ." James cracked, reading a book.

"Back to the point, who attacked Ken and why?"

"Yeah, Ken's the only one out of us with terrible grades, hasn't dated anyone yet, has wild, messy hair and scratches her neck like she's a mutt!" Kyle listed, ticking things off his fingers.

A shoe was thrown at his head and Ken sat back down to continue her game.

"Uhm, I sacrifice Trojan Horse to summon Gaia the Fierce Knight and then I'll play Call of the Haunted in order to Special Summon back my Cyber Tutu, Cyber Tutu and Gaia will attack you directly." Ken announced, placing a card on the mat. "Game."

"That duel was only a minute, fifty five!" Bastion said, yelping. "How'd you win so easily?!"

"Ken's deck doesn't stay that way for long," Kenneth answered, shuffling his cards into his deck. "When it comes to learning how to make a few touches to a deck, she's got it covered."

"Yeah, she learns fast." Michael agreed. "So far, Kyle, Kenneth and Bella's decks are coming along well."

Bella held up her deck, and grinned.

"Especially since she gave me her infamous destruction deck." she stated, happily.

The GX students stared at said teen in shock, who was smirking proudly. After awhile, everyone went to sleep again, but they stayed in the same room. The guys took one side of the room and the girls took the other half.

Dreamworld-

"Which one should I attack now?" Freddy asked, as he saw different portals to their dreams. "Ooh, now this is a beautiful dream."

He was staring into a portal of a girl and a boy dueling and the two were falling in love. Freddy walked into the portal, a maniacal laugh echoing as he laughed.


	5. New Dream Warriors!

Ch.5- New Dream Warriors!-

Dream World-

Jaden and Alexis were sitting together on the beach, there was a sunset shining in the sky and the view looked beautiful. The two sat on a blanket a few feet in front of the lake and were gazing into each other's eyes.

"Jaden, I've had something that I really wanted to say ever since we first met." said Alexis. "I think it's time I told you the truth about how I feel."

Jaden took her hand in his and smiled.

"Alexis, you can tell me anything, we're friends, remember?" he asked.

Alexis took a deep breath and gathered up the courage to say it. She just had to! What the hell are you waiting for, woman, say it!

"Jaden," she told her friend. "I've been in love with you ever since the day I laid eyes on you. You're a great duelist, you're funny and the sweetest guy I have ever met. I didn't want to tell you because I thought it would ruin our friendship."

The Slifer Red duelist stood up and turned around.

"You're right about one thing, Alexis," he responded, his bangs overshadowing his eyes. "It would ruin our friendship. In fact, I don't love you at all."

This statement made Alexis look up in shock, her eyes filled with sadness. Jaden's mouth turned into a nasty grin.

"Who would love a nerdy, spoiled brat like you?" he asked, in a different voice. "Guys always fall for a whore like you, I'll never be one of them."

"Wh-What?!" Alexis whispered, completely frozen.

"Every time you were in trouble, someone always had to save you! Do you think I like beings friends with a weakling like you?!"

Tears came to the young girl's eyes, then it had hit her when she looked into her "friend's" eyes.

"Show yourself." she ordered, angrily. "I know you're not Jaden."

Immediately, the scenery around her shattered like fragments of glass. While Alexis was distracted, she felt something grab her by her throat and lifted her up. The Obelisk student tried to fight off the hand choking her, but she was losing her strength fast.

"For a smart little wimp, you sure are very stupid." Freddy Kruger said, from below.

His hand stretched long enough to hold his victim high above the ground and choke her.

Real World- Room 100-

The group in the girls' room had surrounded Alexis, who was tossing and turning in her sleep. A choking sound was escaping her lips as her hands moved up to grab something in the air.

"What's wrong with her?!" asked Sara.

"A bad dream?" Kenneth guessed.

Ken nudged Jaden, who was kneeling beside her, and pointed at the handprint appearing on Alexis throat.

"Wake up, damnit!" Ken yelled, grabbing the unconscious girl's arm.

As soon as she even touched it, Ken's brain started to throb again with parts of the past dreams Alexis had and then she saw Alexis being strangled by Freddy Krueger.

"Ken! What's wrong?!" Dylan asked, reaching out to touch his friend's shoulder.

When his hand touched her shoulder, Dylan started to see what Ken was seeing now. It was a very painful experience. Then the two were literally sucked into Alexis' mind.

"Dylan! Kendra!" Tiffany screamed.

Dream World-

Alexis was starting to feel faint as her strength was starting to fade fast. Soon, she was dying. Her hands began to slip from her attacker's arm and her eyelids began to flicker.

"Say goodbye, blondie." Freddy taunted, tightening his grip.

"...AAH!"

The two looked up to see a portal opening and Ken and Dylan fell into the room Alexis and Freddy were. The two teenagers in black fell on top of Freddy and caused him to break his arm. This made him lose hs grip on Alexis, who began to fall. Dylan saw this and picked Ken up and literally tossed her to the ground and amazingly, Alexis landed on her.

"...K-Ken,...you o-okay?..." she asked, coughing and gasping.

"...Mommy, Jessica tried to jump on my back on the staircase again..." Ken groaned, dizzily.

Dylan couldn't help but chuckle at this. But that stopped when he heard a shuffling sound. Freddy Krueger was up and poised to attack the senior. Dylan leapt out of the way and ran to his friends.

"Come on, Ken." Dylan said, trying to wake his friend. "You can nap on the job another time."

Ken snapped out of her daze and saw the madman coming after them.

"_I want us to go home! Please get us back to the real world and to the hotel!"_ Dylan pleaded, in his mind.

At that moment, there was a bright flash and he and Ken were thrown back to the real world. Ken fell onto a dresser and Dylan rolled off of the bed and hit the floor. Alexis' eyes snapped open and she sat up quickly, gasping.

"Alexis, are you alright?!" Mrs. Avery asked, rushing into the room.

"My word! What's going on here?!" Mr. Sorentino added, joining her.

"Ask those two," James answered, pointing at Ken and Dylan. "Alexis was having a nightmare, something was choking her and when Ken tried to wake her up, she sounded like she was having a seizure. Then when Dylan touched her, the two of them were just vacuumed into Alexis' head."

"And a few minutes later, BANG!" Alex said, making everyone jump when he yelled "BANG!". "They reappeared."

Mr. Sorentino looked from Alexis to Ken, then at Mrs. Avery.

"I think we should tell the manager to host an emergency meeting." he told her, gravely. "I think Ms. Williamson and Mr. Malkowitz have just received their new Dream powers."

"Pardon?" Ken asked, with a startled look on her face.

"Pardon part two?" Dylan agreed, looking curious.

"Return of the 'What in the world is going on here'?!" Sara shouted, angrily.

Mrs. Avery turned to look at her now.

"We'll explain at the meeting." she announced. "You all have the right to know now."


	6. Funny Guy Goes First

Ch.6- Funny Guy Goes First-

Midnight-Dining Room-

Everyone that was participating in the Dueling Convention, working at the hotel or was just staying there was informed to come down to the hotel's dining room. Ken and Dylan limped into the room, being supported by Bella and Alex, while Jaden and Alexis waited over by Mr. Sorentino and the manager.

"Ken, what's the problem?" asked Tiffany.

"In the Dream World, Princess here tossed me onto the floor and Alexis fell on me." said punk answered, nursing the aching bruise on her back.

"Stop calling me 'Princess'." Dylan commanded.

"Or what,...Princess?"

Dylan swung his briefcase and missed Ken by inches. Ken stuck her tongue out at him and went over to take her seat next to Alexis and Jaden. Mr. Sorentino tapped the microphone, which made a screeching sound, and then he spoke into it.

"Attention please!" the principal called, over the loud people. "We called this announcement because of a recent attack on a woman who was just staying here, one of my students and a girl who was just traveling with us. The link the connects these students are unknown, but we do know the cause."

Suddenly, both Ken and Alexis were yanked up by their arms by the same burly officers that whopped Ken over the head.

"This young man was attacked in his sleep by an invisible force with a knife or something." the manager said, tearing off Ken's bandage.

"...Dude,...I'm a g-girl..." the gothic tomboy retorted, wincing from pain.

"Ah, who cares?"

The woman pushed Ken aside, as the teen fell on her injured cheek and shot up, to snatch back her bandage to cover it up again. Then the manager took Alexis by the arm and yanked her up.

"She was attacked in her sleep and was nearly strangled to death." she continued. "These children have suffered enough physical and emotional damage. I mean, the little boy is frightened!"

"Ken's a girl, er, tomboy!" Alexis shot back, irritated. "Can you please let my arm go? It can only take much abuse."

The idiotic manager shoved Alexis aside into Ken, making them both fall to the ground.

_"_Gently!" Alexis snapped, helping Ken up. "You alright, Ken?"

"Oh, yeah, just fine." Ken answered, brushing herself off. "Can I kill her?"

"Can't. There are security guards present."

"Damn."

The two of them went to join their friends and after the meeting, everyone went to back to their rooms. On the way back to his room, Bastion decided to take a walk outside to get some fresh air. He wanted to get his head clear so he could try to figure out what was happening. One of his friends was already attacked, as well as a punk he had just met and a woman who was just staying here. He heard some quiet footsteps coming from behind him and turned around to see a girl quickly hide behind the wall.

"It's alright, miss." Bastion told her, calmly. "I won't hurt you."

A young woman stepped out from the shadows and walked into the light. She had a heart shaped face with long brown hair, with her bangs dyed a bright shade of pink, her eyes a hazel color, and she wore a pink short- sleeved shirt and blue pajama pants with a Watapon design and she had a necklace with a blue pearl in a small cage. She walked out towards the Ra Yellow duelist and smiled.

"I heard about your friends," she told him. "Are they okay?"

"Ken is not my friend, she is just a rebel I met from another gangster's school." Bastion stated, still keeping his cool.

"The Summit Academy High School is not filled with gangsters, just some different students like at every other school."

"Well, they're both fine, Ken is just going to have a permanent scar though if that woman keeps tearing off that bandage like that, and Alexis is just a little shaken."

"That's nice. What about you? Are you okay, er-"

"Bastion. Bastion Misawa."

"That's a nice name, Bastion. Mine is Willow Rosen, but you can call me Will."

Bastion took her hand and kissed it, making the girl blush.

"I assume that the 'rose' part in your last name comes from the flowers, which you smell like." he complimented, looking in her eyes.

Will blushed even harder when he said that. Her heart felt like it was pounding fast enough until she thought it would burst.

"Wow, you sure know how to charm a girl." she told the gentleman.

"If I didn't know how to give a girl a real compliment, I'd be Chazz, from my school." Bastion cracked.

"Hey! What's that mean?!" a raspy voice shot back.

The two of them jumped, then looked over the balcony. A black haired boy with a black uniform was hanging underneath them by a rope. A group of others had joined them.

"Uh, how in the world did you guys get here?" a very stunned Bastion asked, his eye twitching.

"Just get us up there!" the black haired boy screamed.

Meanwhile- Back at Room 100-

Ken was reading the instructions on how to work a dueldisk that Alexis had let her use, while Bella went to whack Kyle for some strange reason and Alexis was laying down on her bed.

"Blast it all!" Ken yelled, surprising her. "You're, what, only two years younger than me, and yet I cannot find the switch on this infernal contraption!"

"Insert your deck in the slot, then put the disk on your arm and then press the middle button." Alexis told her, calmly.

Ken did as she was told and then placed the disk on her left arm and then pressed the button. The dueldisk activated and it made Ken whoop and hollar.

"Whoot! Yee-haw!" she yelled.

"Ken, it's one in the morning, we have to keep it down." Alexis told her, firmly.

"Okay, I'll just play with Darrell and Ozzy."

"Who?"

Ken bent down and picked up two of the kittens, one was gray with black stripes and green eyes, the other was a colorful cat, with black, brown and white spots and yellow eyes. Alexis ran around her bed and to the punk and the cats.

"Ken, we can't keep them!" she whispered.

"I can, I'll hide them all in my room at my place." Ken replied, quietly. "Which one do you want?"

The Cyber Angel duelist picked up a small gray cat with blue eyes, it meowed happily at her, making her smile.

"I'll call this one...Hype." said Alexis.

"'Hype'?" the gothic teen asked, snickering.

"Yeah, because he's so hyper. Why do you call them Ozzy and Darrell?"

"Ozzy Osbourne and Dimebag Darrell. Duh."

"Oh, so you haven't picked any better names?"

Ken gave a maniacal laugh that made Alexis look up at her in surprise, then Ken set the kittens down and went to her bed.

"I had more." she said.

Alexis rolled her eyes at her and placed her kitten next to his mother and went to her bed, but heard a soft knock. She turned to see Jaden at the door and walked outside, then shut the door.

"How are you feeling?" asked Jaden.

"Still a little spooked, but I'm fine." Alexis answered, smiling. "Thanks for asking."

"You're my friend, Lex. I can't help but care about you."

The blond haired girl blushed wildly as he said that. Her heart felt like it would explode from the increasing pressure filling her. Should she tell him?

"So, how did that man get to you?" asked Jaden. "Ken said his name was 'Freddy Krueger'."

"He got into my dreams, he disguised himself as one of my closest friends and I knew that he wasn't my friend, then he grabbed me and tried to strangle me." Alexis replied, shuddering. "If it weren't for Ken and Dylan, I might've been dead."

"GOSH DARNIT!" Ken's voice shouted, angrily. "ALEXIS, THIS HUNK O' JUNK JUST SHOCKED ME!"

Jaden and Alexis stared at her for a moment, then they returned to where they were.

"Jaden, umm, can I talk to you for a minute?" the blond haired girl asked, shyly. "Alone?"

"Great minds think alike, Lex." her friend responded. "JJ and Alex aren't in my room, we could go there."

"Sounds great."

The two walked off to the boys' room while Ken stayed in the girls' room.

Dream World-

Alex was tuning up his guitar while waiting for his roommates to get back. He got distracted when the phone rang and he went to get it.

"Hello? This is Alex." he greeted, cheerfully.

"Hello, Alex." a sinister voice answered. "I've heard that you're a great guitarist."

The sophomore teen's face fell and his blood felt like it just went cold. He gulped and spoke again.

"Y-Yeah? And?" he answered.

"A real guitarist knows how to watch over their instruments." the voice replied, coolly.

Alex whirled around and screamed.

Room 101-

Jaden and Alexis walked right inside and what they saw shocked them.

"NO!" Jaden yelled.

"ALEX!" Alexis screamed.

Alex was lying down on the bed, the strings of his guitar wrapped around his throat. He was gone. The others heard the scream and came to see what was wrong.

"ALEX, NO!" Kyle screamed.


	7. Downfall of the SA Demon Force!

Ch.7- Downfall of the SA Demon Force!-

Moments later-

The coroners took Alex's dead body while the others were being questioned. This came as a huge shock to those who actually knew him and went to school with him.

"I don't believe this." Bella said, shaking. "Why Alex? He never did anything."

Ken slammed her fist into her hand, the bill of her hat covering her furious features. Her dark brown eyes glinted beneath it.

"When I get my hands on the monster who killed my cousin-in law, I will kick his can!" she threatened, growling.

"Ken, don't." said Sara. "We've lost one friend, we can't lose another."

"Who says I'm gonna lose?!"

Alexis grabbed her by the shoulder and glared down at her.

"That's enough, Ken." she ordered.

The punk shot up from her seat and looked at his new friend in the eyes.

"Nobody, under eighteen, gives me orders." she whispered. "Ever."

With that, she left and slammed the door. Alexis sat back in her seat next to Jaden and Jaden put an arm around her. After Alex's demise, nobody was safe. But was this a random murder, or was Freddy after something? Or someone? Everyone went back to their rooms and tried to stay up as much as they could. Everyone decided to do whatever it took to stay awake. In the girls' room, Bella was watching Twilight, while Alexis went to talk to Jaden about something and Ken was reading her graphic novels.

"I can't believe this happened," said Bella. "First that woman, then you got attacked, then Alexis was nearly killed and now, Alex is killed. Who's next?"

"Freddy is, when I get ahold of him." her friend answered, emotionlessly. "I'll tear him to shreds."

"Ken, please don't! You won't stand a chance!"

"I can't believe you, man! You're just like my mom! I'm tough to kick his ass back to Hell!"

"COULD YOU STOP THINKING WITH YOUR FISTS FOR ONCE AND JUST THINK SOMETHING THROUGH FOR A CHANGE?!"

"My methods usually worked before, and they've never failed me now. I'm gonna take him on, and that's that. End of story!"

With that, she tried her hardest to go to sleep, and despite his friend's efforts, she did. Bella's face had no emotion, she just slowly got up and decided to go check on her friends, when she heard some talking from the room.

"...Jaden, we need to talk." Alexis' voice said.

Bella leaned in close to the door and heard Jaden speak next.

"Lex, you sound so serious. What's up?" he asked.

Inside the room, he and Alexis were sitting on his bed. Alexis was blushing lightly about something and I think everyone knows why.

"Jaden, I've kept something from you for a while." she explained. "A secret."

"How long?" asked Jaden.

"Ever since the entrance exams. When you defeated Dr .Crowler."

"Lexi, you can tell me anything. I'm your friend."

Alexis smiled to herself and took a deep breath. Outside the room, Mrs. Avery and Mr. Sorentino were doing patrol duty when they spotted Bella by the door. They walked over and Mrs. Avery tapped her on the shoulder.

"What are you doing at Jaden and JJ's door?" she whispered.

Bella put a finger to her lips and pointed at the door. The two principals exchanged looks and leaned in close to hear.

"This goes against everything I believe in." Mrs. Avery told her student and friend.

"Ditto." Mr. Sorentino agreed. "You think we should walk away?"

"Well..."

Inside the room, Alexis took another deep breath and sighed, causing the trio to lean in closer. There was a 50% chance he'd say yes, but the other half saying no. And there was a good chance that this would ruin their friendship.

"Alexis, is it alright if I can tell you something first?" asked Jaden.

Alexis looked up, completely surprised. The Slifer Red student's cheeks were pink, but it vanished in seconds.

"In fact, close your eyes," he told his friend. "Just for a minute."

The Obelisk did as she was told and a few seconds came and passed.

"Alright, here it is." said Jaden.

"Get on with it, guys." Bella whispered, impatiently. "We're on the edges of our seats here, metaphorically speaking of course."

"Here is wh-" Alexis began.

She was cut off when a pair of lips crashed onto her own. She opened her eyes and saw Jaden's face close to her's, he was kissing her. Hard. Before Jaden could get back, Alexis returned that kiss with her own. Tears poured down both Mrs. Avery's and Bella's face, Mr. Sorentino was escorted back to his room, because he was crying with tears of joy. Across the hall, JJ, Michael, and Dylan stared at him.

"What the hell?" Dylan muttered.

"Is there a soap opera going on in there?" asked Michael.

"Either that or Jaden and Alexis are making out." JJ answered, giggling.

He made some loud kissing sounds and the two boys laughed. Then someone threw shoes at them. The trio turned to see Sara, Kenneth and Tiffany glaring at them. Chloe, the gothic dancer, held a pair of steel toed boots and was ready to fire.

"Hey, wait a minute." Chloe said, thinking. "If Bella's with them and Alexis is with Jaden, then..."

"WHERE'S KEN?!" the gang asked, fearing the answer.

Bella froze up on the spot, a cold shiver running up and down her spine.

_"Ken!"_ she thought, her eyes widening in horror. _"I'll kill her if she went to sleep!"_

The lights began to flicker and then the power went out. In Jaden's room, the couple broke away, completely caught off guard.

"What's going on?" asked Alexis.

"Lex, stay right besi-Hey, let me go!" Jaden's voice shouted.

The blond felt the bed shake, then some muffled grunts and an object hit the floor. Alexis turned on the flashlight, she conveniently carried in her pocket. She shone it on the floor and saw Jaden lying on the floor, unconscious.

"Jaden, no!" she yelled. "Wake up!"

She ran to try and wake him, but a hand snaked out and covered her mouth with a cloth. Alexis struggled as much as she could, but her body began to feel weak and she was knocked out. JJ, Michael and several others bolted into the room too late. Soon, everyone was locked in a room and suddenly, a strange hissing sound filled the room.

"Oh, shit!" Michael screamed. "It's gas!"

Soon, everyone began to cough and soon, were all unconscious.


	8. the Next Victim is always the Cocky One!

Ch.8- The Next Victim is always the Cocky One-

Dream World-

"Ugh..."

Ken opened her eyes to see that she was trapped inside of a dark room. She stood up and stumbled out of the room, outside was a large boiler room. Ken twisted her cap backwards and moved forward slowly, for this was Freddy's twisted world. She heard some footsteps approaching and readied herself.

"HYAH!"

The punk charged forward and threw out her fist, only to nearly hit Alexis, who fell backwards. Ken dropped her fist and relaxed.

"It's you." she said, not dropping her guard. "What happened?"

"Someone grabbed me and Jaden and knocked us out." Alexis answered, standing up. "What about you?"

"I fell asleep naturally. I get so bored easily!"

Alexis fell over and rose back up, fury filling her face.

"Is this a death wish, Ken?!" she demanded. "This is suicidal!"

Ken gave her an honestly confused look and said: "But I'm not committing suicide, Alexis. I'm just gonna fight him."

Alexis slapped her in the face, Ken returned it and then it turned into a slap fight. That ended when some heavy footsteps appeared. the two girls turned around to see two large men approaching them. One wore a black overcoat and a black hat with a mask, the other was a really familiar monster. Yes, it was the Summoned Skull.

"RUN FOR YOUR FREAKING LIFE, RHODES!" Ken screamed, grabbing Alexis' hand.

The two fled for it with the dark clad man and the winged skeletal monster at their heels. The Summoned Skull was now wielding a giant axe and he swung it at Ken.

"A Summoned Skull?!" Alexis asked, glaring at the shorter teen.

"I had a nightmare when I was thirteen, the thing pops out of nowhere and axes me into turkey slices!" Ken answered, trying to dodge out of her fear's grasp. "And what about that masked loser?!"

"Let's just say that we met when Titan kidnapped me twice. The first was when he was trying to send Jaden into the Shadow Realm and he used me as bait. The second time was when I was forced to duel for my brother's memories."

"Well, I have heard crazier stories from Randy Orton and CM Punk. I believe ya."

Soon, the two were cornered and Freddy stood in front of them. He reached out for Alexis first, but Ken got to her first.

"Get back!" she yelled.

She shoved her away and Freddy's arms stretched out and wrapped around her entire torso. Ken's arms were pinned to her sides and she was lifted into the air.

"Ken!" Alexis screamed, as Titan grabbed her. "Stop it, Freddy! You leave her alone!"

"Heh heh." Freddy laughed, looking up at his captive. "Hey, Kenji! Why so pale? Oh, that's right, you hated heights."

Indeed, the color had drained from Ken's face, this was one of the things she had hated, being so high up. Suddenly, Freddy's arms begna to tighten their hold on her.

"AAUGH!" Ken howled, her eyes shutting.

"What's the matter, Kenji?!" asked Freddy. "You've had a crushing defeat in duels before, as one of the three Summit Academy master duelists, this shouldn't hurt so much!"

His grip got tighter and tighter, and Ken felt her strength leaving her. Her screams of pain echoed throughout the entire room as she felt her body go numb.

"STOP IT!" Alexis pleaded, trying to break free. "PLEASE STOP! THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Too late. A sickening snap was heard and everyone looked up. Ken's screams had stopped and she fell limp. Her spine was broken. Freddy let the gothic teen drop and she hit the floor hard. Alexis broke free from Titan and ran over to her friend, blood dripped out from her mouth as it fell to the side.

"...K-Ken...y-you can't...die on us..." the blond- haired duelist whispered, as tears came to her eyes. "...You just c-can't..."

Tears spilled from her eyes as she lifted her head up.

"NO!"


	9. The Massacre of the SAHS Duelists

Ch.9- The Massacre of the SAHS Duelists-

All around the Dream World, Freddy was using what the teens had feared to kill them. And he had his sights set on a certain blond. JJ was working on his deck in his room, not knowing he was asleep. He was unaware of the death of his good friend, Ken. Then, suddenly, he felt a strange presence.

"About time you found me." JJ said, loudly.

He whirled around and roundhouse kicked Freddy in the face. Freddy was surprised at the teen's drive to get revenge for the murder of his friend.

"So, you wanna play, Jeremiah?" he asked.

"Do your worse." the blond whispered, getting into his fighter's stance. "You will murder no more."

"Too late, I already finished another one of your friends."

"I'll die before I believe that!"

With that, JJ charged forward and attacked the hellish fiend with everything he had. His fists lashed out and attacked the monster. Once he had gotten a good kick at the neck, it would have broken the spine, but Freddy smiled.

"...N-No..." JJ said, disbelievingly. "...Th-That's i-im-impossible..."

Freddy snapped his fingers and JJ heard some loud footsteps coming from behind him. He turned around to see a giant praying mantis appear and stab him in through the chest with it's arms. Freddy walked over to him and waved a bloody blue baseball cap in his face.

"...Th-That's...K-K-Ke-Ken's..." JJ gasped, blood pouring from his mouth. "...N-No..."

The hat lit on fire and Freddy tossed it to the floor.

"That blond bitch's life was spared when Kenji pushed her out of the way and was crushed to death." Freddy explained, as the Junior's life was slowly fading. "Tell Kenji I said that she'll be next."

"...Y-You...won't get..."

JJ couldn't finish his sentence, he couldn't even breathe anymore. His body gave a few violent twitches and it became still. His eyes were still wide open as the sharp spike of the mantis' arm slid out and the corpse fell to the ground.

"Good boy." Freddy said, petting his beast. "Time to find the other kids."

Another part of the Dream World-

Alexis was running around the endless realm to try to find the others. The sounds of her friend's screams and the snap of her spine echoes in her head, visions of Ken dying began to haunt her.

_"...Ken,...why didn't you let me take the hit?..."_ she wondered, as tears filled her eyes. _"...You gave your life to save me,...and I did nothing to save you!..."_

She saw two familiar figures moving towards her and yelled for them to stop. It was a black-haired boy and a brown-haired girl. Alexis fell to her knees and the two teens ran to help her.

"Are you alright?!" the boy asked.

"That freak must've spooked her." his friend said. "What happened?"

Alexis began to cry before she could even explain what had happened. She told them the story and they went back to find the broken-up corpse of Ken.

"That creep!" the boy growled, punching his fist into his hand. "Lady, where did he go?"

"First off, my name's Alexis." Alexis snapped, angrily. "Second, I was a little too busy crying over the body of the punk who saved my life!"

"Rakaia's just trying to help, Alexis." the girl told her. "This is Rakaia Meiyo, he's a Pro from Atlanta, Georgia. I'm Luna Tenshi, his partner."

"She's not dead." said Rakaia.

This made both of the girls' heads spin towards him. Rakaia looked up at them.

"She's paralyzed," he announced. "Alexis, she's still alive. Her heart's still beating."

Alexis ran over and knelt at her fallen friend's side. She heard the punk's light breathing and felt a lot better. Ken was still alive but was unable to move.

"Luna, use your Dream Power to summon Hailey." the black- haired boy ordered. "She can heal her."

Luna nodded and stood very still. She began to chant something in a whisper and a couple of girls appeared. Will was one of them, the other was a auburn-haired girl with green eyes. She wore a blue t-shirt with blue jean shorts and dark blue sneakers.

"Luna, you really need to quit doing that." said Will.

"Sorry, but this is an emergency." Luna explained.

"Freddy attacked someone?" asked Hailey.

Luna nodded towards the paralyzed Ken and Hailey gently turned her over. A small grunt of pain escaped Ken's lips and Hailey placed two fingers over the broken part of Ken's spine and it burned a little at first, then cooled down. Ken gave a slight gasp and coughed.

"...G-Gosh...D-D-Darn...it..." she said, hoarsely.

"Ken, you're alright!" Alexis yelled, happily.

"I've been alive, thanks! Except for the paralysis. Thanks, ma'am."

Hailey shrugged and she and Will helped Ken to her feet. They heard some more footsteps approaching them and everyone got ready. Ken charged forward and froze up, with a look of panic on her face.

"Whoa, man!" she yelped.

A brown haired man had tackled straight into the gothic teen and the two fell on the ground with the boy on top.

"Wow, that was an excellent landing!" he said.

"That's because you're on top of me, lard butt!" Ken yelled, kicking him off. "Geez, man! First I'm a cushion for a chick who nearly fell to her doom, second I'm almost crushed to death and now I'm a cushion for a Shawn Michaels wannabe!"

Ken got up and shook her head wildly as if she were a dog trying to shake the water from it's ears. The others rushed over to see their new visitors. The brown-haired boy looked up and when literally charged at Alexis and jumped on top of her.

"Are you alright, Alexis?!" Hailey asked, surprised.

Alexis looked up painfully and gave a weak smile.

"Meet my brother,...guys..." she gasped, trying to get up. "...At-Atticus...I need...to...breathe..."

Atticus got up and after a few gasps of air, Alexis finally rose to her feet, only to see a creepy-looking dude right behind her. The blond jumped out of surprise and then glared at him.

"Please don't do that, Chazz." she ordered.

"Hey, uh, Lex? Who's the clowns?" asked Rakaia, who began to smirk.

"Yeah, isn't Halloween next month?" Luna cracked, laughing.

"Or is one of your munchkin cousin's birthdays coming up soon?" Will added.

Ken and Hailey bit their tongue to hold back any laughter. The boy, who Alexis called Chazz, ran up to Rakaia and grabbed him by the collar.

"Oh, yeah?!" he asked. "You want your lights punched out?"

The muscular boy with dreadlocks frowned as Rakaia's eyes glinted with a spark of anger.

"Uh, Private Chazz?" he said, meekly.

"Hassleberry, stop." the blue-haired boy whispered, nudging him.

"Have you gone AWOL, Truesdale?!"

"Just trust me."

"Oh. I gotcha."

The two watched as Rakaia took Chazz's hand and tore it from his shirt, then smiled. He began slamming him back and forth, over and over again, it was a real blur. After about seventy five slams, the black-haired duelist spun Chazz around and threw him into the metal railing.

"Praise the Lord! Yeah!" Ken cheered, pumping her fist in the air.

"Thank you, thank you." Rakaia said, taking a bow. "You're all too kind."

They stopped when they heard a scraping sound coming near them.

"Man, that can't be good." said Hassleberry.

"Let's just skedaddle, dudes!" Ken yelled, skaking the poor boy. "I WANT TO ACTUALLY LIVE TO KEEP DREAMING ABOUT KICKING PEOPLE'S ASSES!"

Hailey and Will stared at him in surprise and said: "Language."

"I blame the dimwitted half of the student body and the people who live at my house."


	10. Vengeance in Hell!

Ch.10- Vengeance in Hell-

Dungeons-

Jaden, Bella, Bastion and Mrs. Avery walked into the dark, wet tower, keeping their guard up at all times in case Freddy was stalking them.

"This place is really bringing me down." whispered Jaden.

"Whole point of dungeons, Jaden." Mrs. Avery told him. "Imprisonment brings out the worst of us, like the lack of sanity."

"You mean if we kept JJ here, he'd be twice as insane?" asked Bella.

"Not a bad example." Bastion agreed, chuckling. "What if we put your boyfriend in there?"

"I need a moment." Bella whispered, sniffing.

Jaden gave a slight snort of laughter as Mrs. Avery covered her own mouth with her hand to hide her laughter. Then the female principal noticed something coming up behind Bella. Freddy was right behind the young woman.

"Bella, run!" Mrs. Avery shouted, pointing at Freddy.

Bella turned around and managed to dodge before Freddy's claws slashed her. Bastion and Jaden helped her get back up and everyone turned to flee, but Freddy had somehow vanished and reappeared in front of them. The fiend from Hell made to grab Jaden, but Mrs. Avery quickly punched him in the face and she was strong.

"Wow." Bella breathed.

"I do a bit of boxing and karate, but I'm just not into violence." Mrs. Avery explained, getting into a fighter's stance. "Don't underestimate me because I'm a principal."

Freddy stood up and wiped the blood from his cut lip, then smiled.

"I love a girl who can really fight." he said, raising his left hand.

"I'm flattered, Freddy, but I'm married and I don't date bullies and killers." Mrs. Avery responded, not letting her guard down. "Jaden, Bastion, you get Bella out of here, I've got this one covered."

"Yeah, like we're gonna leave you here on your own." Bastion answered, standing his ground. "Remember, this is the Dream World, anything can happen."

_"Besides, it's not everyday we get to see a principal fighting a killer."_ Jaden agreed, mentally, smiling.

Caves-

"AAH!"

Luna, Alexis, Will, Hassleberry and Syrus took off through the dark tunnels, screaming, while Ken, Hailey, Rakaia, Atticus and Chazz followed after them.

"Prodding the giant skeleton rhino was the most idiotic thing you ever did!" Rakaia shouted, glaring at Chazz and Atticus.

"How were we supposed to know that it could come to life?" Chazz demanded.

"It's Freddy's World, remember?" Hailey answered, keeping up with her allies. "Freddy wants us all dead."

"Yeah, I'm the one with the low IQ and even I knew that." Ken agreed, clutching her chest.

Hailey noticed this and said: "You hate running?"

"These legs are built for kicking soccer balls and karate-kicking people, never for running." Ken answered, panting.

When they reached the end of the tunnel, they saw a stadium floating in the middle of a seemingly bottomless pit. Rakaia and Syrus peeked over the edge and saw a sea of lava about fifty feet under the ring.

"I don't see a door or anything, so are we supposed to fight someone?" asked Atticus.

"Got me, Private Atticus." Hassleberry replied, looking around.

"We supposed to take on the rhino Chazz and Atticus made friends with?" asked Rakaia.

Everyone else gulped and took a step back, leaving a distracted Ken and Hassleberry to look up at their friends.

"Oh, no." Hassleberry said, crossing his arms. "Why should me and Private Ken fight Privates Chazz and Atticus' battle?"

"I'm with Rex here." Ken added, pocketing her hands. "We are not moving an inch, the punk and dino man have spoken!"

Seconds Later-

"This bites." Hassleberry groaned, scowling.

Ken gave a sigh and muttered: "Big time."

Both of them had been pushed onto the arena by Rakaia, Luna, Syrus, Atticus and Chazz. Alexis, Hailey and Will decided to stay on the stadium with the two.

"So, uh, Hassleberry, what's your strategy?" asked Ken.

"I learned this from the Jackie Chan cartoons: 'Don't fight when you can run'." the muscular brute beside her answered. "How about you?"

"Take the tone deaf bonehead and Spiky and feed them to the rhino, then run."

"Ken!" Hailey and Alexis shouted, in surprise.

"What? It's their fault me and the dino dude are gonna be demon chow."

"Even if they did something stupid, we're not letting that monster eat my brother and Chazz." Alexis retorted, grabbing Ken by the ear. "Their spirits will haunt me until the day that I die..."

"Or worse." Will responded, shrugging. "Chazz can possess Jaden, the day that you marry him."

Immediately, everyone except Chazz and Alexis cracked up laughing hysterically. But the laughter died away when they heard some thundering screeches coming near them. Then, a giant spider entered the cave and glared down at them. Ken and Will looked up and screamed so loud, people outside of the Dream World could hear them, then they fled.

"Everyone out of the cave!" Hailey ordered, pointing at the cave's entrance.

Not waiting for her to repeat herself, the remaining eight of them followed the two arachnophobes out of the demonic spider's realm. Chazz had leapt onto Rakaia's back trying to get out of the spider's reach and Rakaia threw him off immediately. As soon as they got out through another exit, the group sat on the ground to rest.

"A giant spider, the skeletal remains of a rhino and a guy who slashes people to death, what's next?" asked Hailey.

"I blame these two." Rakaia answered, pointing and glaring at Atticus and Chazz.

"Shut up, Lizardman." Atticus snapped, wiping the sweat from his forehead. "Where do we go now?"

"We've gotta find the others." Alexis told him, leaning back against the stone wall. "Jaden, Bastion-"

"My team from school." Ken added, nodding.

"-And anymore of our friends." Alexis finished, glancing around at everyone. "But, it would be a very wise idea to rest first."

But a loud scream breaking the silence said different. Ken immediately tensed and stood up.

_"No..." _she thought, panicking.

"Who was it?" asked Luna.

"Mike." Alexis replied, as she and Ken took off.

The others followed after the two girls and Alexis and Ken ran and ran until something they saw made them stop.

"Oh, no." Alexis gasped, feeling her heart drop to her stomach.

"What is it?" asked Chazz.

Ken walked forward slowly and turned over the four bodies lying on the concrete ground in a large pool of blood. The others followed in and saw the four dead figures.

"Who are they?" asked Will.

"Her friends." Alexis answered, sadly. "Mike, Dylan, Mr. Sorentino and JJ."

"That sucks." Luna commented. "I'm so sorry, Ken."

"Why are you sorry, Luna?" asked Ken. "You didn't do anything, that monster did."

"Well, we've got to move on, kid." Atticus interrupted, walking ahead. "We've gotta find the others before Freddy kills them too."

_"I just hope the guys are alright, four of my friends are already dead,"_ Ken prayed, seething._ "And there's one I'm really worried about. And Freddy better be afraid, because when I get a hold of him, I'll send him back to the hole where he crawled out of. Personally."_

Meanwhile- Back in the Dungeons-

Jaden, Bastion, Bella and Mrs. Avery had split up in order to get away from Freddy, but it wasn't all that easy. Bella and Jaden were hiding in one of the secret underground compartments, waiting for their chance to escape.

"Is the coast clear?" asked Jaden.

"Why are you asking me?" asked Bella.

"Excuse me..."

Bella sighed and took a peek through the floorboard and saw a shadow approaching them. She signaled for Jaden to get ready to jump the figure and after a count of three, they leapt out and tackled the person.

"Did we get him?" asked Jaden.

"No, Jaden." a voice responded. "You got _us_."

Jaden and Bella looked down to see a groaning Alexis and Chazz lying underneath them. Rakaia and Syrus rushed over to help the four up and soon, Ken, Hassleberry, Luna, Will, Hailey and Atticus joined them.

"Glad to see you're alright, Punk." said Bella.

"I could say the same about you, Vampire Chick." Ken agreed, smirking.

"I have some things to say about you, Slacker, but Hailey probably would've sicked Will on me." Chazz said, glaring at his rival. "Who's your friend?" he added, looking at Bella.

"Oh, she's Bella, she's Ken and Alexis' friend." Jaden responded, smiling. "Bella, that's the guy I told you about, Chazz. And the guy standing by him is Atticus, Alexis' brother."

"That's the so-called pop star?" asked Bella.

Atticus smoothed his hair back and grinned, causing Alexis to groan, feeling embarrassed until-

"I like Alexis more, she takes everything seriously, she doesn't flirt too often and she's totally nice." Bella said, clapping a hand on her friend's shoulder.

Rakaia, Luna and Hassleberry bit down their tongue to fight down their laughter as Atticus fell backwards.

"That's my surrogate sis." Ken muttered, knuckle-touching Alexis.

"Hey, have you guys seen any of the others?" asked Jaden.

Ken's eyes fell to the floor as she growled and Alexis immediately shot her boyfriend a look that said to drop it. Jaden got the message and brought her to the side.

"Who was killed?" he asked.

"JJ, Mike, Dylan and Sorentino." Alexis listed, counting off her fingers. "How about you?"

"Kenneth was killed, we found him underneath a giant boulder, James was hit by a lot of arrows, and Chloe and Tiffany were just murdered by Freddy a few minutes ago."

Alexis gasped and forced herself not to look towards Ken. Who was next? Their question was answered when the group heard someone laughing. Freddy started coming up behind Hassleberry and it was too late for anyone to warn him. Chazz was the first to notice and he immediately pointed at Freddy.

"Hassleberry, move!" he screamed.

But Freddy had already plunged his claws into the dino duelist's back and killed him.

"Last I checked, dinosaurs were extinct." he taunted, kicking the corpse away. "Who's next?"

Bella's gaze fell to the broken metal pole laying on the floor. She bolted for it and chucked it into the demon's chest.

"Bulls-eye!" she cheered.

But Freddy wasn't down yet. He withdrew the pole from his body and smirked at Bella. Bella gulped and stumbled back into a corner. Before the killer threw the pole, Bella shut her eyes tightly and waited for the blow. But it never came. She opened her eyes to see someone standing over her with the weapon pierced through the person's arm. Ken grinded her teeth together as she grasped her arm, fighting back a scream.

"That has to hurt." said Will.

Freddy's smile fell as he looked at his victim.

"Wait,...I killed you..." he breathed, frowning. "I crushed your spine, I snapped it like a twig. You shouldn't even be walking, let alone taking the hit for that girl."

The gothic punk standing in front of him didn't answer. She grabbed the pole and yanked it out, giving an ear piercing howl of agony.

"Wow," Atticus whispered, gaping at the hole in his friend's right arm. "She's dead this time."

"I...I...I'm still standing, Krueger!" Ken roared, stamping her foot down.

While Freddy was distracted, Rakaia and Jaden were holding an ax and a dagger, ready to attack Freddy. But before they attacked, Freddy swerved around and grabbed Rakaia by the throat. Then he snatched the dagger out of the man's hand and tossed it away.

"So, the dark, evil knight slays the heroic dragon..." Freddy said, raising his claw.

But before he lashed his claws through his victim, something hit him in his soft spot, making him fall to the ground. Rakaia looked up to see Hailey trying to look innocent, her foot on a loose floorboard.

"I owe you one." the dragon duelist said, massaging his neck.

"No need." Hailey told him, glancing down at Freddy. "I never like doing this kind of stuff, but hey, I saved a life."

"Uh, Hailey?" Will called.

She was trying to tend to the hole in Ken's arm, but she was losing too much blood. Hailey walked over to them and healed Ken's injured arm.

"Thanks, man." the tomboyish punk said, stretching her arm out. "Can you do anything for Hassleberry though?"

"No, I've tried with a few others before I fixed your spine." Hailey answered, shaking her head. "We have to find the Dream Warrior with the power of resurrection-"

"Aah!" a voice screamed.

Before anyone could respond, something, or someone, hit the floor. Ken craned her head and what she saw made her sick. Bella laid on the floor, remaining very still with her eyes open and her mouth agape. Her throat was slit. Freddy stood up, laughing at his victim's dying gasps. Ken looked down at her friend, horrified.

"NOT MY LITTLE SIS, KRUEGER!" she screamed, charging forward.

"Don't be a hero, punk!" Atticus shouted, trying to stop her.

Ken leapt onto Freddy's back and hung onto his neck. Freddy stumbled back and tried to throw the punk off, but that was really hard to do.

"Hailey, help Bella!" Ken yelled, trying to hang on. "Then get everyone out of here!"

"But, Ken-" Hailey began.

"Hailey, please! She's one of my best friends, I can't lose the last ones I've got left! I've got Freddy, you all need to find that Dream Warrior now, please!"

Hailey nodded and raced forward to heal the dying girl laying on the ground and then healed the cut on her neck. Bella gave a sharp gasp and started breathing normally. Immediately afterwards, Will grabbed one of Bella's arms and helped her out of the room, while everyone else followed. Alexis looked back at Ken, who was still holding onto Freddy, and stopped running.

"Lexi?" a voice called.

Jaden and Atticus stood beside the girl and motioned for her to leave. Ken watched her friends leave and was thrown off of Freddy's back.

"I'll kill you this time, you little freak." Freddy snarled, raising his claws.

He plunged his claws into Ken's heart and didn't pull them out. He wanted to make sure that this victim stayed dead, so he lunged his claws inside again until Ken was dead for sure. Inside another cave, the remaining survivors could hear their friend's dying screams of pain and Bella looked up. She knew that voice.

"Oh, man." Syrus groaned, looking back. "She's dead."

"We've still gotta find that Dream Warrior, right?" asked Jaden. "Then we could bring back Hassleberry, Ken and the others."

"We don't even know where to start!" Atticus snapped, getting everyone's attention. "Ken gave her life for nothing, Hassleberry and the others aren't coming back, it's useless! Why bother even trying?"

"It's easy to find a Dream Warrior, you just have to have the Tracker Power." Hailey told him, calmly. "And there is one, right, Rakaia?"

Rakaia was met by a lot of curious stares, besides Will's and Luna's. He smiled and got into lotus position.

"What are you doing?" asked Chazz.

"Just watch, Jabberjaw." Luna responded, shooting him a glare.

Rakaia started muttering something, making different hand signs as he did so, and then a dozen bright lights filled the room. Each appearing onto everyone in the group. Luna and Will walked over to each of them and pointed out their signs.

"Long story short: Chazz, you can create illusions," Will explained, stopping in front of him. "Jaden and Rakaia are Tracers , Bella has the Power of Invisibility, Syrus can see through illusions, Atticus can cure someone of mind control, Luna can bring any amount of lifeforms to her by just picturing them or something like that, Hailey's a healer and I can bring one or more people to one place at the same time."

"What about me?" asked Alexis.

"Yeah, you're the one with Resurrection." Luna answered, simply.

Everyone except her, Rakaia, Will and Hailey turned to glare or gawk at her.

"But, how-Why-When-" Alexis stammered.

"I just looked at your mark, so now we've gotta get you to Dreamhenge." Luna told her.

"Aw, don't tell me..." Jaden groaned, sitting down.

"Yeah, I know. Named after Stonehenge and it even looks like it, I even find it crazy." Will agreed, walking off. "Come on, the sooner we amplify Alexis' power to bring everyone back to life, then Luna can bring them all to us, the sooner we can beat Freddy."

She had a point. Everyone got up and followed after her.


	11. It's Time To End This!

Ch.11- It's Time To End This!-

Dark Tunnel-

"Are we there yet?" asked Atticus.

"Not yet, Atticus." Hailey answered, annoyed.

Atticus had repeatedly asked the question over fifty times, annoying the heck out of everyone. Alexis and Hailey were trying to hold their tempers and they immediately stormed to the front of the group.

"What are we looking for exactly?" asked Syrus.

"DreamHenge must look a lot like Stonehenge, right?" asked Rakaia.

"I think so." Will answered, in thought. "I think we're almost there."

Then, they all froze when they heard footsteps approaching them. Rakaia charged forward and tackled the person.

"I've got you, Freddy!" Rakaia yelled, holding the person in a half-nelson.

"...Uh, sir?" a British-accented voice said. "Wrong person."

Everyone looked down to see a bruised Bastion in Rakaia's grip. Rakaia immediately released him and Mrs. Avery limped from out of the shadows to them.

"Mrs. Avery, Bastion, what happened?" asked Alexis.

"We met Freddy." Mrs. Avery responded, clutching her broken arm. "Where's the others?"

Bella, Alexis and Will then told her about who died and what was going on. Mrs. Avery was very shocked when she heard that a majority of her students had died, as well as her colleague, but when she learned of the Dream Powers and DreamHenge, she thought there might be hope.

"Hey, are we going or not?" asked Chazz.

The others agreed with him and they continued on their path. When they reached DreamHenge, they were in awe. It looked a lot like Stonehenge, but the stone was like glass. The background of the place was magnificent, it was an intergalactic background.

"Wow, I don't believe this." Bella breathed, smiling.

"Alright, Alexis, get on the platform and stay in the middle." Hailey explained to her friend. "I'll give you further instructions when you do."

Alexis nodded and slowly made her way onto the platform, then stood in the center. When she was on, Hailey informed her to keep her mind clear and relax to activate her power.

"Will this work?" asked Jaden.

"It has to." Hailey whispered.

"Hailey, Jaden!" Luna shouted, pointing forward.

The group noticed Freddy coming up from behind Alexis, he was going to attack. Bella took off her glasses and shoved them into Rakaia's hands and followed Jaden up to assist their friend. Alexis noticed her friends were coming in her direction and knew that Freddy was right behind her. Before Freddy could kill her, Jaden tackled into him and Bella followed after.

"Alexis, don't worry about us!" Jaden called, holding Freddy down.

"Hurry up and bring everyone back!" Bella added, aiming a punch to Freddy's face.

Alexis understood and continued to release her power. A bright flash of light erupted from her as it shone throughout Dream World.

Abandoned House-

Hassleberry's corpse laid down in the dirt and Ken's body was found hanging on a bar. All of a sudden, a light flashed past them and the wounds where Freddy's knives pierced them vanished, their lives restored.

"Ah! That hurts!" Ken gasped, grasping her chest, where her injury was.

"Private Ken?" Hassleberry asked, confused.

Ken looked at him and she was confused.

"But how?" she asked.

Other Parts of Dream World-

JJ, Mr. Sorentino, Mike and Dylan woke up, now alive, and JJ noticed that his shirt was covered in blood, but there was no hole.

"I'm alive?" he whispered.

"What happened?" asked Dylan.

Real World- Hospital-

"Oh, my goodness!" a nurse screamed, shocked.

Alex, and the woman from before, had woken up in their hospital beds. Alex checked his throat and smiled.

"Oh yeah!" he yelled, cheerfully. "I'm alive!"

Back in DreamHenge-

Jaden and Bella watched in amazement as the light moved about like a lighthouse light. Freddy, however, was not pleased. His victims were slowly coming back to life.

"You bitch!" Freddy screamed, glaring at Alexis.

He stood up and made to charge at her, but Jaden grabbed him in a bear hug from behind in time.

"I'm not gonna let you lay one undead finger on my girlfriend!" Jaden said, keeping a good hold on him. "Luna, round up the others!"

Luna focused her powers and teleported the others to DreamHenge.

"Hey, gang's all here!" Will said, happily.

Alexis took this as a sign to stop, also becoming exhausted from using too much power. Jaden ran to her and caught her before she fell.

"Is everyone back, Jay?" asked Alexis.

"Yeah," Jaden answered, smiling. "Everyone's here."

Alexis smiled weakly and looked towards the large group of people. But before either two could say more, Jaden felt a presence behind him and whirled around. Freddy seized the red clad boy by the throat and lifted him up.

"Time's up, Yuki." Freddy snarled, raising his hand.

"Yeah, for you." a low voice said.

Kenneth leapt onto Freddy's back and began punching him. James and Dylan rushed forward to help their friend out, with Ken and Hassleberry behind them. Freddy soon found himself being beaten up by a group of teenagers. Alexis grabbed a hold of Freddy as well and twisted his arm, freeing Jaden.

"Alright! Lex is ready to roll!" Ken cheered, pumping her fist in the air.

Freddy then tossed everyone off and then he began to glow.

"Oh, boy." Jaden groaned.

"Now what?" asked Syrus.

Freddy then began to multiply into an army about as even as the good guys team.

"Uh, this is bad..." Atticus said, backing up.

"Team Summit!" Mr. Sorentino shouted, running forward. "Take them down and find the real Freddy!"

The Summit kids all responded with a shout and they rammed and tackled into the Freddy clones, beating them senseless. Jaden, Alexis and the remaining group all stood by to watch. Then, two Freddy clones came in their direction.

"Incoming!" Hassleberry yelled, as he and Will both charged forward.

"Let's get 'em!" Jaden agreed, tearing off his jacket.

The Duel Academy students all joined in the fight against a few of the clones and began to fight. Mrs. Avery saw one coming from behind and pulled her fist back, then let it sink into Freddy's face.

"And that's how this woman rolls." the principal said, smirking.

Hailey, without meaning it, raised her fist into the air, accidentally knocking a Freddy clone out.

"Oh." she said, looking at the unconscious villain.

"Hailey, is there a quicker way to get rid of these freaks?" asked Rakaia. "Wait, who can see through illusions again?"

"Syrus!"

Syrus looked up to Hailey, curious to know what she wanted.

"Use your powers to find the real Freddy!" Hailey told him. "Rakaia, can you use your Tracer powers to find the ones who have the powers to alter reality and create barriers."

"But who can create barriers?" asked Rakaia.

"Shut up and trace!...Sorry..."

Rakaia brushed it off, and did so and activated his powers, symbols began appearing on the limbs of all the good guys. Rakaia couldn't find whom he was looking for, until the answer came crashing into him.

"Sorry." Ken and Mike said, getting up.

"Ken, Mike, hold on a second." Hailey said, grabbing the two by their collars.

"Aww, I wanted to go beat up some clones." Ken groaned, acting like a little kid.

"No time to explain. We need you to think real hard and try to turn this into a lava pit or something, Mike, concentrate your power and create some forcefields to protect us and our friends."

"Can we do that?" asked Mike.

"Yes, now come on! Syrus, have you found our guy?"

Syrus pointed at the one Kenneth and Kyle were fighting and Ken began to focus her mind to turn the place into a lava pit. Then Mike focused his energy into creating a pure, blue forcefield to shield everyone except the Freddy clones. The real Freddy then grabbed Jaden by the ankle to try and pull him down too, but Alexis and James got to their friend in time to pull him back.

"Hey, Freddy!" a voice called.

Freddy look to his left and saw Chloe chuck her steel toed boot at him and Freddy lost his grip. He began to fall into the lava and when he did, everything turned black.


	12. Til We Meet Again!

Ch.12- 'Til We Meet Again!-

Hotel- Jaden's Room-

"...Jaden?...Alexis?..." a pair of voices whispered.

Jaden opened his eyes to see someone standing over him. He blinked again and saw Alex Hinken smiling down at him.

"Alex!" Jaden cried, getting up. "You're alive!"

"No joke, man." Alex responded, smirking. "I've also heard that you and Alexis have gotten together."

Jaden and Alex looked up to see Alexis and Chloe getting up as well. The other students that were with them in the room woke up as well.

"Is everyone here?" asked Dylan.

Their answer came when the door opened. Ken, Bella and the Summit Academy principals came into the room, all four looking as well as their friends.

"Glad to see everyone up." Mr. Sorentino said, happily.

"Good to know you're alive, Mr. Sorentino." Alexis responded.

Hailey, Will, Bastion, Rakaia, Luna and the others stood in the doorway. Freddy was defeated and his victims were alive once more. Later on that very same day, Jaden and Rakaia had tied for the Dueling Competition, Ken coming in second place and Hailey in third. The Convention was one that no one would ever forget. And Kyle and Bella broke up. Again. Ken didn't want to hear about it, so she decided to get out of there while she could.

"I'll hear about it at Summit anyways." Ken explained to Jaden and Alexis, laughing. "This isn't the first time they broke up and it won't be the last time either. And they usually bring me into it, usually as Kyle's human shield."

"Love is very confusing." Jaden commented.

"Which is why I don't date, and why I won't get married!"

Two Days Later- Airport-

Jaden, Alexis, Bastion, Syrus, Hassleberry, Chazz and Atticus stood before the Summit Team and their other friends.

"You guys better email us every now and then." Bella said, handing Alexis their email addresses.

"We will, don't worry, Bella." Alexis told her, ruffling the younger woman's hair. "And you behave yourself!" she added, shooting a glare in Ken's direction.

"I can't." Ken answered, grinning. "Summit Academy needs me, I'm the only female duelist because Tiff and Chloe retired. And I'm the only kid with a cocky attitude and the toughest punk of Summit as well."

Mr. Sorentino leaned in towards Ken and said: "Don't push it."

Bastion was taking a moment to say farewell to his new girlfriend, Will, and Atticus made to get his camera out, but found nothing. He figured that someone might've stole it and gave up. Little did he know, Alexis gave it to Ken and gave the spare to Hailey. Rakaia, Luna, Will and Hailey boarded their planes to leave and then the Academy students went to their own plane. The Summit kids shouted their goodbyes and left to go back to their own school.

* * *

Ken: Well, that's the end of that. But if you guys want a sequel, go to my profile and there should be a poll. Follow the instructions carefully.

JJ: We'll have our decision by next Saturday and then, we'll begin or not.

Mike: It's the people's decision here.

Jess: Hope you enjoyed this fanfic, please read the others if you'd like.


End file.
